Jinsei no tasogare
by XxMiharu
Summary: : Première Fanfiction postée ici : Fic post Hades, OC ! (hé oui désolé o; ) , Je suis très nulle en résumée, aussi je vous demanderai de bien vouloir m'excuser ! Venez lire, n'ayez pas peur. J'espère que ça vous plaira, Fic surtout axée sur Camus, Milo et Deux personnages (inventés par moi et ma meilleure amie) apres d'autre viendrons évidement comme DM, Kanon, etc .. ! Enjoy !
1. Prologue

Hé bien... Voici la première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site, au propre. ^^ soyez indulgent, il m'arrive, malgré de nombreuses relectures, de faire encore quelques fautes...

Enfin Bref!

Les Personnage de Saint seiya ne m'appartiennent Malheureusement pas.. :/ Mis à part Léna, qui apparaitra d'ici le prochain chapitre, qui est totalement ma création et Ariane, la création de ma meilleure amie ^-^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Devant lui s'étendait la glace. Blanc, froid… jusqu'à l'horizon. Il était condamné. Condamné à errer à jamais dans le Cocyte, cette immensité glacée, à constamment voir sur son chemin les corps sans vie de tous ses compagnons d'autrefois. Eux qui auparavant étincelaient tel de l'or au soleil… Mais c'était les souvenirs d'une autre vie. A présent, ils se retrouvaient démunis de tout à geler dans le sol des enfers, meurtris de milles souffrances. Tous, sauf lui… Ce prince des glaces désormais déchu et renié par son élément. Le froid lui-même ne voulait plus de lui... Etait ce du à cette pseudo trahison envers leur déesse ? Non. Si cela avait été le cas, Shura, Aphrodite, Angelo, Saga… Tous serraient là, a errer eux aussi, comme lui. Mais leurs cadavres aussi froids et blanc que la neige reposant à ses pieds démentaient cette hypothèse. Il était seul, il marchait dans l'éternelle nuit d'hiver du Cocyte, cherchant à s'éloigner des lambeaux de son existence, tentant d'oublier son passé, ses amis, tous a ses pieds. Mais Camus savait… On ne peut revenir en arrière. Ainsi où qu'il aille, les morts le suivaient. Condamné à d'éternels regrets. Lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur le visage emplis de souffrance de Milo, son plus grand ami, sons cœur se fissurait, laissant ses larmes de cristal déferler telle une tempête sur ses joue blanche comme neige. Souvent, quand il en avait assez de marcher, il restait à son chevet, essayant, sans résultats, d'éloigner sa souffrance. Un jour, désespéré de tant de tristesse et de solitude, il se coucha sur le sol glacé, aux côtés de Milo, fermant les yeux, se laissant mourir… non. Camus étant rationnel, il savait cela impossible, il était déjà mort… Aussi laissait-il juste son âme périr, de longs jours durant.

''Hé.'' Entendit-il dans les ténèbres de son esprit.

Doucement, ses paupières, si lourdes, s'ouvrirent sur ses yeux fatigués, vidés de tout espoir. Le blanc du paysage l'aveuglant un temps, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour prendre conscience de son entourage. Toujours le Cocyte… Cette voix, un rêve ?

''Hé.'' Entendit-il à nouveau.

Il se retourna, vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, l'esprit encore embrouillé. Plus loin, il aperçu un homme vêtu d'une armure pareille a la sienne, ses cheveux long et lisses formant un voile émeraude dans son dos. Sur ses genoux reposait la tête d'un autre homme d'une pâleur cadavérique mais dont la beauté égalait celle de du premier. Lui avait les cheveux bleu nuit, bouclés et long… Il ressemblait énormément à Milo.

''Qui es-tu ? '' demanda Camus, d'une faible voix.

'' Je me nomme Dégel. Je suis ton prédécesseur, jeune chevalier du verseau.''

Camus assimila l'information avec intérêt.

''Pourquoi sommes nous là, à errer, alors que les autres sont enfermés dans ces glaces éternelles ? ''

''La glace t'as fait grâce de la souffrance pour toute ces années à la maitriser, jeune prince. »

''Alors… comment a-t-il pu être épargné, lui aussi ?'' Demanda Camus, pointant l'homme reposant sur les genoux de Dégel.

'' Il sagit de Cardia, précédent chevalier d'or du scorpion. Je l'ai libéré de la glace'' sourit il.

''Comment as-tu fait ? '' S'intéressa Camus.

''Vois tu, jeune chevalier, les constellations du verseau et du scorpion sont liées depuis des temps immémoriaux. Un lien spécial les unit, à chaque génération, tel ton amis et toi ou Cardia et moi. C'est grâce à ce lien que tu peux l'aider. Ton cosmos résonne avec le sien tout comme ton âme résonne avec la sienne. Enflamme ton cosmos, Camus du verseau, et aide ce chevalier.''

Dégel, pour illustrer ses paroles, fit brûler son cosmos. Une aura azure l'entoura puis ''Glissa'' vers Cardia et entoura celui-ci. Camus observait, stupéfait. Comment pourrait-il faire cela ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps…

''Essaye.'' Dit Dégel.

Le chevalier, peu convaincu, essaya de concentrer son cosmos. L'air glacial du Cocyte l'entourant sembla s'adoucir, se concentrant sur lui. Délicatement, Camus posa ses mains sur le torse immobile du scorpion, au niveau de son cœur, autrefois si palpitant et chaud. Peu à peu, il sentit son énergie descendre vers son défunt ami. Lentement, la glace formant le sol du Cocyte se résorba, libérant le corps de Milo et la pâleur, caractéristique aux cadavres, du scorpion s'atténua un peu. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement délivré, Camus cessa de libérer son cosmos et celui-ci s'estompa.

''Merci, Dégel… Merci infiniment.''

''Ce n'est rien.'' Sourit-il. '' à défaut de n'avoir pu enseigner aux générations futures, je t'accompagne et t'aide dans la mort, jeune Camus''

Il fut ému et offrit un rare et mince sourire a Dégel. Il admira la souffrance disparaitre des traits de Milo et une expression apaisée y prendre place. Camus était soulagé. Doucement, il posa la tête de son ami sur ses genoux, tel que Dégel l'avait fait pour Cardia, lui servant d'oreiller dans son doux sommeil. Dégel ferma les yeux, il était fatigué. Il reposa son âme et Camus l'imita. Le temps passa, le silence régnait. Un silence apaisant. Camus ne fut dérangé que plus tard par une étrange sensation. Il ouvrit les yeux, Dégel le fixait, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

''Il est temps.'' Dit celui-ci.

''Temps ? mais que m'arrive il ?'' demanda Camus, inquiet.

''Toi et ton ami allez enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit.''

''Comment ca ? Mais c'est impossible !''

Les dieux sont cléments, vous allez revenir à la vie.''

Le jeune homme était sidéré. Revenir à la vie ? Pourquoi seulement eux ? Et les autres ? Il ne comprenait pas, il était embrouillé.

''Et toi ? tu ne reviens pas avec nous ?''

''Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis mort, Camus... Il n'est plus temps pour nous de revenir à la vie.'' Dégel l'observait, toujours ce sourire sur son visage.

Il trouvait le spectacle magnifique. Camus et Milo étincelaient tout deux de milles feux, entourée d'une aura dorée protectrice. Athéna était bienveillante. Pour la première fois depuis deux siècles, Dégel se leva, laissant Cardia pour quelques instants, et alla faire face à Camus.

''Donne moi ta main.''

Légèrement méfiant, le jeune chevalier tendit la main. Dégel s'en saisit et, délicatement, déposa dans sa paume un anneau.

''Garde le précieusement. Mon maître, Chevalier du verseau lui aussi, me l'avait transmise, il y a de ca de nombreuses années… Garde la comme un signe d'espoir, jeunes Camus, nous seront ainsi avec toi pour le futur. '' Il retourna alors a sa place, auprès de Cardia.

Camus observa l'objet avec attention. Il était simple, en argent mais possédait un certain charme. Une petite pierre azure l'ornait sobrement et quelques motifs arabesques étaient présents sur le pourtour. Le symbole du verseau était gravé à l'intérieur.

'' Merci, j'en prendrai grand soin. '' Sourit il.

Lentement, les deux jeunes hommes disparurent, s'évanouissant du Cocyte sous forme de particules dorée, telles des lucioles au crépuscule. Dégel pleurait.

'' Adieu, jeune Camus… Vit bien.''

* * *

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. \o/ J'essaye de le finir au plus vite!

j'attend vos avis. :3 Kissou ~ Watashi wa anata o aishite! 3


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ohayo !**__ voici le chapitre 1 mes amis ;o ! _

_Tout d'abord réponse a __**Sora-Sama**__ :_

_Hé bien merci !, je n'avais pas prévu de faire une suite pour Dégel et Cardia mais tu m'a donné l'inspiration, je vais préparer un one shoot en parallèle o; au plaisir de te satisfaire :3 !_

_Ce chapitre est très court, j'en ai conscience... Gomen ! _

_sur ce, __**bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

Le soleil se levait doucement, commençant a éclairer le monde de ses chaleureux rayons. La journée s'annonçait belle et La canicule se faisait déjà sentir. Une jeune femme se tenait là, debout face à la mer, au sommet de la falaise. Elle regardait les vagues se fracasser contre la roches en contre bas, et l'horizon qui se chargeait de nuances chaudes se reflétant sur l'eau tempérée de la méditerranée. Le cap Sounion était sans conteste son endroit préféré. Ses cheveux rouges irradiaient à la lumière montante et son masque, fièrement arboré, protégeait son visage de toute émotion. Triomphe ou la mort t'emportera. Tel est le destin d'un chevalier, les émotions ne sont créent que pour t'affaiblir face a un ennemi.

Léna, pourtant, n'avait aucunement besoin de cet accessoire. La jeune fille rousse n'était pas d'un naturel très... émotionnel. Tout du contraire, elle était quelque peu monotone et fade. C'est ainsi que les autre la voyait tout du moins. Mais après tout, elle avait ses raisons. Éviter tout contact avec les autres, se condamnant a une solitude perpétuelle, était devenu pour elle une habitude. Elle était Oracle, elle apportait la mort.

" Léna."

Elle se retourna. Qui donc pouvait bien vouloir lui parler? Hyôga du cygne lui faisait signe. Ah lui... Il était bien le seul qui osait lui parler plus que le strict nécessaire. Derrière son masque, Léna aborda un mince sourie narquois.

" Yo, blondinet. "

" Arrête avec ce surnom.. " Il avait l'air quelque peu gêner. Elle l'observait.

" Que me veux tu, Hyôga? "

" Ah ! Léna, le grand pope te demande. "

" Très bien, dit lui que j'arrive. "

Elle repartit a sa contemplation de l'océan, espérant apercevoir un nouveau destin dans l'au delà. Hyôga savait que la discussion, si cela en était vraiment une, était close. Il aurait aimé, un jour, pouvoir briser ne serrait ce qu'un peu cette solitude permanente dans laquelle la jeune femme s'enfermait. Sur ces pensées, il la laissa en paix et repartit, rongé de tristesse.

Un coup de vent traversa la vallée, soulevant au passage les cheveux de Léna, emportant ses rêves et pensées au loin. Au milieu de ce halo écarlate, elle avait la détermination qu'un jour, oui elle réussirait, elle trouvera quelqu'un dont elle ne pourra prédire la mort.

Comment en était elle arrivée là? Ce ne sont dans sa mémoire que de vagues souvenir sur le noir de son passé.

Elle se détourna enfin, et pris la direction du sanctuaire.

* * *

_Et voila :3 __**avis? **_

_A la fois prochaine ! __**Love**_


End file.
